


Blown Out of Proportion

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has agreed to let Blair experiment....in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Out of Proportion

Disclaimers: They all belong to Pet Fly and B & D. I cant have them <sigh>. 

Notes: okay...see I was on IRC with Wanda one night...well I decided to try to do something to rid myself of the nickname Cockring Girl...I got this idea. It snowballed. I am evil and I apologize <g>. And for the record this was mostly written when the write about a kink you dont like challenge was issued. I have nothing against this kink. I have never tried it but I have nothing against it. <eg> I want to thank everyone who read it early and encouraged me...Wanda, Pam, Noon, Zeo, Owlet, Rrain and N/C. This is dedicated to Rrain for fueling my evil side. ;-)Love you, honey. 

Summary: Jim has agreed to let Blair experiment....in bed. 

Warnings: General Silliness ahead. Say hi to him and remember to salute. 

****************************************

**Blown Out of Proportion**

by 

Eriker

Jim opened the door to the loft, as he let out as sigh of relief. Nothing quite compared to coming home and knowing that Blair had something special planned for them. The last few days had been hard as hell but tonight was the start of Jims weekend. Which not only signaled time off, but also the one of Blairs different nights. 

After three years together, Blair had finally admitted to wanting to spice things up a bit in the bedroom. Jim really didnt see the need for it but if it made Blair happy....well Jim could refuse Blair very little in this world. So far letting Blair have a night every couple of weeks to plan some out of the ordinary experience had proved not only entertaining but very pleasurable. Jim would never look at some objects in the loft the same way. He grinned as he walked in to the kitchen to grab a beer. Oh...those kitchen utensils looked harmless now but in Blairs hands they had taken a whole weekend and turned it into a wonderful adventure. 

Jims attention was captured by a new sent. Rubber? Why was there something new and rubber in the loft? And what were those rhythmic sounds coming from Blairs study. When Jim realized what the noise was, the night suddenly seemed ominous. 

Knocking on the door, he called to his guide, "Blair, what are you doing with the bicycle pump? What the hell are you filling up?"

Jim, I didnt realize you were home. Hang on a sec. Ill be right out. The door to the study opened quickly. Blair was out and the door was shut almost as quickly behind him. Hey, hon, I missed you. 

Jim let himself be embraced and kissed. Hell, might as well get a little loving before he started the interrogation. Chief, missed you too. Now, mind telling me what you are hiding in that room. As he indicated the door with a jerk of his head, Jim noticed the rise in Blairs heart rate. So, tonight was going to be special, eh?

That, my dear, is a surprise. Saying this, Blair grabbed Jims hand and tried to led him away from the study. Lets get dinner taken care of, then on to the festivities.

After some lovely and romantic pasta, Blairs plan kicked in. Make yourself comfortable, love. Ill be right back, he whispered to Jim as he went into his study. 

Jim heard the sounds of layers being stripped off and quickly got the idea. He got everything off but his white socks. Jim was staring at a spot on the toe of one of them and wondering if hed remembered to buy bleach, when he heard Blair step back into the room. 

Jims erection was raging until he realized what Blair had under his arm. Somewhere along the line Blair had picked up a little buddy and Jims body was not liking it. "Blair, I am not putting my dick into that thing!"

"Why? You use condoms, they are basically the same thing..you know a rubber sheath," Blair was holding his friend proudly under his arm and grinning at Jim. 

" No...Because condoms mean I get to go into a real live warm body too...not some rubber monstrosity" Not believing he actually had to explain this to Sandburg, Jim was more than a little put off. 

"Aww come on Jim, itll be fun..you know...a new experience and don't hurt his feelings..his name is Bob," Blairs grin had become a dare. 

"Remind me to yell at Naomi again for instilling this love of new experiences in you..." Jim was reduced to sputtering things, new experience, my ass."

"No, Jim, your ass is not a new experience for me anymore" Oh yes... Blair was daring him to make this sexy. This was a challenge. "Okay, if you don't want to pretend to fuck Bob..he can suck you off okay?" 

"Blair, it is a thing..stop with the Bob crap" I dont think I can do it. I know he is playing here but I really dont think I can fuck a beach ball-esque thing.

"Jiiim, Blairs voice had turned his name into a whine, I think you did hurt his feelings....His doll-hood is going down...oh actually I think he is deflating. There is a leak here.....Jim could you get me that rubber patching kit over there?" Okay, the Shaman is distracted lets try a different tactic on him. 

"Blair, if you really want another man in you bed you could always just walk out. You could easily find someone new..I think Rafe is free. Lord knows, he is closer to your age and would probably love to play these kind of games. Jim had turned up the dials a bit to catch the smell of the rubber patch, letting it permeate his senses and causing his eyes to water a bit. The Sentinel turned a now tear-streaked face to his lover. 

"Jim, do not even try to get out of this that way. You said you would try some new stuff in bed. Trying to play hurt feelings..Trying to get comfort isn't gonna work this time." Blair was still grinning. Shouldve known better than to try to use my senses like that against the only person who could catch me at it. 

"Blair, honey, new stuff maybe but a blow-up doll...what the hell am I thinking.... Jims face was turning red now. ...fine...fine! But next time I get to chose the kink and I can assure you rubber will not be a part of it. 

"Okay..come on, Jim well pretend Bobs sucking you while I fuck him... Blair led his blessed Protector up the stairs to their bed. 

Blairs voice filled the next couple of hours. It was the only thing that kept Jim turned on. Blair sounded like he was having fun and maybe in controlling the night he was. Harder, it won't burst, you know, made of the finest rubber...I know it is squeaking but you can't blame him for that...Just pretend, Jim...stop saying you feel stupid..oh Jim, I am so close....just watching you is so damn good!"

******************************************************

Epilogue.....a few hours later Blair carefully sat up from the bed, grinning evilly. Jim shifted at the loss of his lover, turning to snuggle closer into Bobs side. Blair quietly crossed the room to pull out his camera. The candles were still burning around the room providing enough light for this. Blair set the shutter speed and snapped a few of his beautiful, butch lover obviously sated and clinging to a blow-up doll. Putting the camera away, Blair climbed back into bed pulling Bob from Jims arms and tossing him across the room. And Rafe thought I wouldnt be able to talk Jim into it...wanted proof..hah. Blair muttered as he drifted off. <finis>


End file.
